on the bus now
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: the third addition to the joick miniseries, a joick oneshot


**on the bus; now**

**sequel to in the closet;now**

**comments are appreciated**

I stood staring out at the empty parking lot of the venue; the one that I knew would become full, of cars and excited people in a matter of hours. I found my thoughts straying though, not to tonight's performance, not to all of the people who would show up to watch, and not to my life, career, or future. My thoughts were focused on one person, and it wasn't who I expected.

I found myself remembering the heated kiss he'd placed on my lips only two nights ago, so heated, so passionate, and so meaningful. It was unexpected, but it felt right. It was all I had thought about for forty eight hours, and it caused major confusion to run throughout my head. Was it meant as a simple parting kiss, and thanks for the quick fuck? It didn't seem that way, although I assumed I was probably reading too much into it. I had to stop thinking about it, because my brother was not someone I should be thinking about, it was wrong. Yet, why did it feel so right?

The Crew and my family were all inside the arena, and I had slipped out, hoping to clear my thoughts with a dose of fresh air. My thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of footsteps coming up behind me in the vast empty parking lot. I turned around to see Joe strutting towards me at a rather fast pace, and an expression on his face, that I now knew all too well.

"There you are, mom and dad were asking where you were man." Joe explained clearly trying to keep his voice nonchalant, and failing rather miserably. The fact that he had kissed me two nights ago left more of an imprint than a quick and meaningless se between us for the sake of his sexual frustration, and I could tell he was thinking it through too. I didn't reply right away, letting the wind brush past my face, before saying, "I was just thinking." Still gazing out into the vacant parking lot, I heard Joe let out a sigh behind me.

"Look nick, about that kiss the other night, I'm sorry." He stated, as I spun around to look at him, I could see the confusion spread across his face as well, along with what I knew I saw in him on his way out of the venue; the sexual frustration he never seemed to be able to get rid of.

"Damn it Joe, you're going to have to get yourself a fucking girlfriend." I sighed with a chuckle, lightening the mood. Saying this, I realized I wasn't sure I wanted him to get a girlfriend, and I watched as he briefly smiled, and stepped closer towards me.

"I can't help it nick, there's something about you that gets to me. It isn't the pretty girls that I see every day that drive me into your arms, it's the sight of you all day long that drives me wild. I don't know what to do, and I can't help myself. He was close enough now that I could feel his warm breath against my face.

I hated this. I hated him making me want him. Making me want to relieve his sexual frustration, and enjoying doing it, making me think of my brother like this, making me feel everything he was feeling, and making me want more of him every day.

"God Damn it Joe, on the bus; now." I ordered, grabbing him by his shirt and pushing him through the bus doors, forcefully shutting them behind me, and making use of the lock.

Once inside the bus, I pushed Joe up against the nearest wall and attacked him with a forceful kiss, knowing this was the first time I'd ever really kissed him, the first time I'd let my feelings through, showing him I wanted this, for real this time.

He kissed me back, tugging at my jacket, before successfully pulling it off, and throwing it aside. He tangled his hands into my curls, and I pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall beside mine.

I backed him up towards the large bed at the back of the bus, and began tugging at his belt. Pulling it off of him, and throwing it aside, I unbuttoned the front of his jeans and he stepped out of them, pulling me further towards the bed.

I reached down and undid my belt, throwing it aside along with my shirt, which I impatiently pulled off in one quick motion, momentarily breaking our kiss. Joe stepped back and pulled off his shirt as well, exposing his toned body, which I hadn't allowed myself to admire, and take in before.

I hadn't allowed any of this to mean anything before, everything that had happened between us, had happened on account of Joe needing it, seemingly meaningless until now, and I was glad that this time we both knew this felt right. It didn't and would never matter that this was wrong and unethical; this was right for us, and I was enjoying every second of it.

I reached down, undoing my pants and slipping them off, locking my gaze with Joe's and not adverting it while I proceeded to pull down my boxers, leaving myself completely exposed in front of him.

I stepped forward, getting close to Joe once more, and pulled his boxers down, as he stepped out of them, exposing his painfully large erection. I pushed him back once more; causing us both to fall onto the bed, and reconnected our lips in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared, letting our emotions run wild for a long moment, as I ran my hands up and down his toned stomach and dangerously close to his hard member, earning a whimper from his mouth.

"Nick, Please." He whispered, letting a soft moan escape his lips in anticipation.

"On your back Joseph." I demanded, becoming forceful again, needing this now more than ever.

I flipped him around so he was lying on his stomach, and took in the sigh before me. Gazing at his tight ass, I couldn't wait to pump into that ass, and I was becoming painfully hard at the thought of it.

"Fuck me Nick, please." Joe begged again, and that was all I needed, aligning myself at his entrance, and pushing into him with one forceful thrust, causing him to moan in both pain and pleasure.

Giving him barley enough time to adjust, I pulled out again, and slammed back into him, now supporting myself above him with both arms. I continued to thrust, panting, and sweating as I fucked Joe into the mattress. He was moaning like a whore underneath me, and we both needed this more than we could have ever realized.

"More, Nick." Joe yelped underneath me.

I obliged, picking up the pace, thrusting harder. "Fuck Joe, you feel so good, you're e so fucking tight." I screamed.

"Shit Nick, Fuck me harder." He screamed, as I pumped in again. I was hitting his bundle of nerved every time now, and he was experiencing maximum pleasure alongside me.

"God Damn it Joe." He began to push his ass into my member as I thrust, begging for more of me inside of him, taking all that he could get.

In, and out, faster, and harder, I thrusted inside of him, and he was in pure ecstasy writhing underneath of me.

"I'm gunna come Nick." He yelped as I continued pounding into his tight ass.

"So am I, you're so fucking tight." I replied.

With a few more hard thrusts, I was spilling inside him, and he was coming onto the mattress, moaning my name.

After a few long moments of panting in unison, I pulled out of Joe, and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"What are we going to do Nick?" Joe asked me, still trying to regain his breath.

"About us?" I asked breathing heavily beside him. Turning to look at his perfectly sculpted face, I realized there was only one thing we could do; "We're going to be together." I concluded, holding his gaze, as the fear in his eyes faded away.

Instead of a verbal response, Joe rolled on top of me planting one more soft kiss on my lips, much like the kiss I remembered so well from two nights before that, the one that meant something to him, the kiss hat showed me what I meant to him. "We've got a show to play." He smiled, and pulled away grabbing his clothes and tossing me mine before heading out of sight.


End file.
